Playing Halo
by haleybare
Summary: Bella and Emmett playing Halo together when Edward shows up... :: One Shot/Fluff :: Bella POV, Post Breaking Dawn. :: --I dont own Twilight--


…Winning at Halo

…Winning at Halo?

_**(A/N: Just a quick one shot I did a while back. I decided to type it up, even though it isn't very long. Man, I really should pay more attention in class instead of writing silly things like this. XD)**_

B POV.

"Ha!" I bellowed, smashing buttons on the Xbox 360 remote. Everyone had left hunting except for Emmett and I. He insisted on me playing Halo with him. I hesitantly agreed then, but, now I was so glad I did. Emmett was loosing. Terribly. He hadn't killed me once, while I was killing him once a minute. Here is some blackmail to make up for all those sex jokes he had made with Charlie. I grinned widely at the thought as Emmett lost another life with my sniper head shot.

He cussed loudly, slamming the remote on the floor and paced out of his room.

"Aww, Poor Emmett!" I teased him while picking up all of his ammo. Emmett finally reappeared, only to find that he had been responded for a second too long, and was just killed by another of my head shots. I busted out into hysterical laughter at Emmett's furious expression. I can see he now wished we went shopping for some new clothes for Renesmee, like I offered in the first place.

"Oh my GOD!" He exclaimed, picking up the remote again. Emmett mumbled something inaudible. The rest of the game continued like the: I would kill Emmett and he would get angry, and it just went on and on and on…

One time near the end, however, he managed to escape my killing spree. This made me upset. I glanced at the timer on the screen; 5 minutes left. I did not want him to get a kill in, so, I went on the hunt with a banshee.

"_Where the heck is he?" _ I asked myself in my head.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as though he could hear my thoughts. I knew that was impossible, though. Only Edward could do that in the Cullen residence.

I was so engulfed into finding Emmett, that it startled me when a familiar pair of lips had been placed on my neck. I didn't need to turn around to know whose lips they belonged to. It felt as though I could describe everything about the lips. The exact color, the smooth texture, how the bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top… Anything.

"You're so funny when you are mad at Emmett, my love." Edward whispered into my ear, making me loose focus on the game.

"Go away…" I mumbled, trying to push him away with my head. My attempts failed, however. Edward stayed put, his lips moving around my neck. His smell was intoxicating… almost-honey-lilac-and-sun.

"No, Eddie! Please stay." Emmett managed to get out in between his loud guffaws. He noticed how I lost focus with Edward hovering over me. I became even more determined to find Emmett, and kill him, even with my angel's lips on my cheek.

With a minute left, I felt victorious. I only had to survive a minute. Only a minute… No! I was dead. Emmett had 'naded me while Edward's hand had found their way to my inner thigh.

"Dang it!" I shouted while Emmett was in the middle of a victory dance.

"Ha-ha! You can't even think straight with little Eddie near you!" He was rolling around on the floor, laughing. I was just about to lunge at him when Edward spun me around. He had on my favorite crooked smile, which made me forget about Emmett (who was shouting sexual jokes about Edward and me). He took my hand, and we raced off to our meadow, laughing all the way. Edward beat me, of course. But, I was only steps behind.

I playfully pounced on top of Edward, pinning him onto the ground with my lips pressed against his jugular vein. He chuckled and tightened his grip around my waist, pulling our bodies so close our bodies could have melted into each other. The atmosphere was so intensely happy… I could almost feel it radiating off of Edward and I. He spun me around so that his perfectly chiseled was hovering over my light blue blouse. Was he shirtless this whole time?

I tried to make a joke, but, suddenly my lips were preoccupied. I took a moment to take in his smell, his intense expression, his lust-filled golden eyes… when he pulled away, both of us collapsed onto the damp grass, panting unnecessary breaths. When our breathing regulated, I propped myself onto my elbow.

"What was that all about?" I questioned with a playful grin tugging at my lips.

Edward simply shrugged, "You're sexy when you beat Emmett."

_**(A/N: Haha, I know it is short. But, I wrote it one day in History. So cut me some slack! :D Check out my other story, 'Surprise!", with Bella and Emmett in it. R&R!!**_

_**Thanks! ~Haley)**_


End file.
